Fireworks in My Heart
by OhMyStilinski
Summary: Stiles hoped that at least one night of his life would go right, but it seemed as if New Year's Eve was no exception. From one night-ruining run-in to the next, there's no way things were going to look up for him before midnight… or would they? Mild language but VERY fluffy, short and sweet.
1. Party of the Year

**A/N: **So this is my very first fic! My friend wanted me to draw a comic but I got a little carried away with the dialogue and it turned into a fic instead. New Year's is coming up and I adore Sterek, so I figured, why not? This fic has 8 chapters and will be updated daily until it's finished. Hope you like it!

* * *

_Incredible_, he thought.

Stiles was driving in his jeep down the road, Scott beside him in the passenger seat and even without super werewolf-y hearing, he could already hear the party music coming from their destination. Which was still 5 blocks away. _At least._

"Dude, you've got super wolf senses, tell me what the party's like right now." Stiles told Scott. No, he couldn't just wait to get to the party and see for himself. He was just a curious little shit and proud.

"There's a lot of people. Like so many people that it makes a lot of people look like…not a lot-"

"Ok_, I get it_, there's a lot of people, what else?" he inquired.

"Well-" he started and stopped, making a face. Stiles knew that face.

"Scott, buddy, you've got that look that says you found something that shouldn't be there, what's up?" He really hated it when these looks came over Scott's features. It especially really wasn't fair considering they were on their way to the biggest party of the year after Lydia's birthday party. Though, considering his luck in life, some supernatural problem was bound to ruin the night.

"Nothing it's just… Jackson's there." Scott's face screwed up even more. Although, Stiles thought, with a face that adorable, it made Scott look less like he was immensely worried and more like a pouting puppy. He barely just managed to keep in his laughter at the mental image. He cleared his throat and tried to cough it off.

"So what, dude? It's Lydia's New Year's Eve party, everyone and their mother is going to be there. Although, no, I really hope there's no mothers there. Or fathers. Oh my god, _imagine_." He gestured at nothing and then stopped himself when he realized he had started to babble. Getting back to the point, "So what's wrong with Jackson being there? Is he wolfing out? Pit roasting bodies and chasing students up trees?"

Scott shook his head, his overall demeanor hadn't relaxed at all. "No, it's just… he's controlling himself-"

"For someone who is a douche-turned-man-eating-and-killing-paparazzi-controlled-lizard-turned-werewolf-but-still-a-douche-"

"-better than I was when I was first turned." Scott finished and completely ignored the fact Stiles had even spoken.

"Well," Stiles started, his face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to see the problem, "that's good right? I mean, if he's not slashing at someone's throat and he can control himself this much already in a large group of people…" He trailed off and still didn't see the problem.

Scott still had his worried look on his face and it made Stiles squirm. Seriously, only a block and a bit away, surely any problems could wait until they arrived.

"Is that all?" He took another quick glance at Scott, his brows still furrowed. The silence was making him uncomfortable, so he tried again. "Scott? Is there something else?"

"Erica, Isaac and Boyd are at the party, too." Scott said in really distant voice, like he wasn't quite there in the jeep with Stiles.

Speaking of Stiles, who, upon hearing this felt like he was electrocuted and flailed all his limbs, his foot undoubtedly slammed on the brake. They lurched to a stop in the middle of the street, but with no cars around, it wasn't a problem. Except for Stiles' face, which had slammed into the steering wheel.

"What?!" Stiles breathed. Only his life would have provided him with such luck. "Why are wolf Minions One, Two and Three at the party?" Scott looked like he was about to make an attempt to answer that, but Stiles was jumpy and his brain was going a mile a minute. "They literally have no reason to be at the party. _Lydia's party. _They're not even friends with her. For crying out loud, _they tried to kill her_, Scott! And if they're not there for her, Jackson's the only other reason. But he's behaving so maybe they're just there because they know I'm going and they have a life mission to make my life a living hell!"

Stiles tried to not ramble on anymore and get himself further into hysterics, while at the same time tried to get his jeep to start moving again. Scott just sat there and stared blankly out the windshield.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Well, Scott was silent. Stiles was for the most part, when he wasn't mumbling to himself grumpily about "_werewolves_" and "_not being welcome_" or "_stepping over the creepy boundary_".

When they finally reached Lydia's house and Stiles parked his jeep, that's when Scott finally came back to life and his head snapped up in alarm.

Stiles groaned loudly in frustration. What_. Now_. What else could possibly happen? _Unless… Oh motherfuck please no-_

"Derek's here too." Scott said.

And it took all of Stiles' strength not to just kick Scott out of the jeep without an apology and drive back home to spend another New Year's Eve alone eating left overs and watching movie specials.


	2. Riding Solo

**A/N: **As promised, here's the daily update! I got a few followers on the story (I'm new to ff so I don't know if that's good or? -but thank you guys all the same!) Anyway, we shall carry on with the fic, I'm done talking now haha. There's another a/n at the end. Happy reading!

* * *

"'A lot of people', was definitely the understatement of the century," Stiles said in an awed voice. He literally didn't know half the people there. In fact, he could probably count the people he recognized on one hand. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of Lydia, even though it was her party.

"Mhmm," was Scott's only reply.

"But like, Lydia's actually so lucky to have the mom that she does. Not that your mom isn't awesome, but she would never let you throw a party like this. Neither would my dad. Oh my god, could you imagine Scott, him coming home and seeing this, let alone allowing it? I'd be grounded into my grave, no pun intended." He glanced around and still only saw faces of strangers. Well, faces of drunk strangers. That was when Stiles became aware once again of the cup he was holding.

"Speaking of my dad, the Sheriff, my Sheriff dad, of who I am the _underage son of_, I should not be drinking this. In fact, I realize now why some people don't think I'm the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes because I shouldn't have even _taken_ this." He sniffed the cup. It was supposed to be punch but Stiles knew better and he could smell an assortment of mixed alcohol in it.

_Wait a second._

"I'm not your servant Scott, why am I even holding your cup? Take it before I pour it down your shirt." He held the cup out towards the general direction of Scott and continued to survey party guests.

When he started to lose feeling in his arm, he turned around. Why wasn't Scott taking his damn cup?

"Scott- _Oh my god_!"

Well _that_ explained why Scott hadn't answered. Scott, the traitor that he was, was making out with and all over Allison. Who had probably snuck out of her parents' house and came here to meet Scott. Of course.

"I hate you so, _so_ much right now." Stiles huffed. He poured the drink down Scott's shirt anyway. It gave Stiles a momentary flash of pride for himself when Scott made a girly shriek_. It was totally girly. Yes it was._ But of course, that hadn't lasted very long as Scott registered there was no real threat and went back to eating Allison's face.

"I am so done with being the third-wheel here, dude." He complained to the general space of the room but it was directed at Scott. He moved away from the make-out fest next to him and went straight to the drink table. _Sheriff for a dad or not, after that, I am entitled to a drink._

After he weaved his way through the crowd, who were now all being pushed closer together as the music drummed louder, Stiles finally made his way into what he assumed was the dining room. Though he wasn't sure, there was just as much garbage, people and discarded drinks in here as there were in the previous room.

"Oh here Stiles, hold my drink while I grind against my girlfriend," Stiles mumbled. He knew it probably wasn't a great idea to make himself worked up about this. This was how Scott acted most of the time now anyway. It still hurt him from time to time though.

"Why don't you be the Robin to my Batman, Stiles? Why don't you lie to your dad every second and do my werewolf duty while I play twister with Allison, Stiles? Why don't you risk your very life while I complain about being co-captain of the lacrosse team, Stiles?"

"Why don't you stop talking to yourself unless you want people to think you're even weirder than they originally thought, Stiles?" Said a voice from behind him, which made Stiles jump and he nearly spilled the cup he'd been expertly filling with god knows what.

He spun around and came face to face with Erica.

Erica, who had her teeth somewhat extended, her claws somewhat exposed and her eyes somewhat glowing.

_Shiiiiiiit._

"You might want to slow it down with the booze Erica, your resolve is slipping with the whole canine wolfy appearance thing," he gestured towards her entire face and hoped he came off as sarcastic and blunt rather than alarmed and panicked. Well, he hoped.

She took a step closer to him, smile wide now. And- oh yeah, there went his entire drink as it clattered to the floor and spilled its contents… whatever they had been.

He was going to die. Die a virgin and at a party. On New Year's Eve.

He expected nothing less.

* * *

**A/N: **Last night I realized that, of course since this is a New Year's fic, I should probably get it up in time _for _New Year's Eve, but there's only what, four days left? So... I've decided to upload two chapters a day in order to do just that. This way everything works out! Thank you to anyone who follows, favorites, comments or reviews, it's always appreciated!


	3. I Forgot About Them

**A/N: **Oooooh, daily update number two! Chapters four and five will come tomorrow, as promised.

* * *

Erica laughed which was, frankly, the last thing he had expected.

He expected his throat to be ripped out, maybe his neck twisted clean off. Hell, he wouldn't even be surprised if she'd cut open his stomach and let his organs spill out in front of everyone in the room. But a laugh? Stiles couldn't decide for the life of him if that made him more calm or more panicked.

"Oh Stiles, now I remember why I had such a huge crush on you. Always so dramatic but still staying cute at the same time." She purred. Purred? _Ugh, Stiles only you could end up with this life._

"Yeah well," he tried to inch away from her and surprisingly she let him, "I'm glad my anxiety and constant state of fear is entertaining to you. I'll be here all week. Oh wait, maybe not, I have to survive that long first."

When she just laughed again, Stiles was a good two feet away from her and decided now was a good time for questions.

"Why are you even here?" He asked. And ok yeah, maybe he sounded like a total jerk but he considered who he was talking to and decided he really didn't care.

"So harsh Stiles, that hurts you know." She placed her hands over her heart in mock hurt before smiling at him like he was a snack. "We're just here to supervise, keep all you kids in check."

Ok, that definitely did not calm him any. He recalled his earlier thoughts back in his jeep when he was with Scott. _Scott, the traitor._

"Yes I figured as much, I am the brains of this whole freak show, but I want to know _why_ you feel like you have to protect us, tonight of all nights." He crossed his arms. He hadn't even realized he had wandered along the side of the table towards another room. Just his reflex to get rid of the current danger in front of him he guessed.

He yelped- _no, he did not_- when he suddenly backed into a figure… two figures actually, who just happened to be Boyd and Isaac. No one seemed suspicious of what was happening or sense that something was amiss though (whatever it was that was happening) since the boys had drinks in their hands and Erica just looked like a regular party animal (again, no pun intended). Not that anyone here even had the brain cells to spare what with all the alcohol.

It was Isaac who answered him.

"For one who claims to be the smartest Stiles, it seems that you've overlooked the fact that there is a werewolf, a former-kanima-recently-turned werewolf, an Argent hunter, a girl who is magically immune to everything and a kid who is aware and acquainted in one way or another with all said people currently here." Isaac smirked, looking smug like he thought he was so smart. Smart_ass_, maybe, Stiles thought. He wasn't through with this.

"In fact I did realize that Isaac, but gold star for you for being able to state the obvious." Stiles sneered. Oh, they got him started and there's no stopping tropical storm Stilinski once it hits land, no sir. "I'm just a bit lost as to the fact that said werewolf and hunter are currently oblivious to the world and are making-out all over the living room wall, other said lizard-wolf and immune girl are probably also off somewhere in this place doing the same and super, awesome human, not _kid_, is being cornered by the Terrible Trio. So let me ask you again, _why are you here_?" He punctuated every word in the last sentence, getting a little angry now.

Great, angry on New Year's Eve at a party. He must have been responsible for some horrible act in another life.

"Well Stiles, you should be thanking us." Erica said. He half-turned and looked at her.

"Oh really? And why is that?" He inquired.

"Because if something does go wrong, and I'm emphasizing the _'if'_, so relax, we're here to protect whoever we need to." She said.

"Gee thanks, I do feel so much better knowing that Big Tall and Silent," he pointed to Boyd, "Sneaky Orphan," pointed to Isaac and he knew that was a low blow but he didn't care, "and Ms. Anger Management," finally he came back and pointed at Erica, "are here to be everyone's fluffy knights in shining armor if something goes horribly wrong." He huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't have to fake his annoyance and anger now, panic be damned.

He looked at Erica who rolled her eyes and almost felt the two behind him do the same in unison.

"Whatever, Stiles," Erica said, "think what you want, but we are here to protect you and anyone else." He heard Boyd and Isaac shuffle and they passed by either side of him and joined Erica. Just as they started to walk away, she went to speak again.

"And by the way, I can't accept the title of Ms. Anger Management, I think Derek's pretty much got dibs on that one. I'll accept Ferociously Foxy or Goldiclaws though. See you around." She waved and like that, the three of them were grabbing drinks and disappearing into another room.

Stiles rested a hand on the table and raked his other one through his hair.

He had completely forgotten about those three, let alone Derek, who was probably camped out in some shadow around god knows what corner.

He sighed, more tired of all of this than exasperated. He filled a drink blindly, though he probably should have paid attention to what he was mixing and headed for another room.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the longest chapter of them all I think, just barely passed 1k. Thanks again to everyone who follows and faves! :)


	4. Sweet Buzz

**A/N: **Ahhh sorry for the late morning (well not anymore) update. I was dead tired and just woke up and literally the first thing I thought was "Shit I need to update!" And I'm done talking now I swear, here's chapter 4!**  
**

* * *

_Wow, did alcohol do miracles._

Stiles had only had two drinks, but those two drinks probably contained some nuclear combination of alcohol and he felt just _fine._

Of course, every now and then, his mind wandered back and thought about Erica, Isaac and Boyd -or, god forbid, even Derek- who creepily milled around the house and blended in. But the fact of them still just being_ present_ continued to annoy him.

And it would've bothered Stiles more but if the alcohol kept coming, soon he wouldn't even care about what his first name was. The music helped to calm his mind too. It pumped even louder through the air and things became hazier as the night went on.

He had been in a few rooms since he encountered the pups, or maybe he was just teetering between two rooms the whole time, but eventually, some girl (he had no idea who) threw her arms around him and just went to town on his neck, her hands going up and raked through his hair.

"Wha-" and whoa _hey_, he was not about to complain about a girl on him, he was just taken aback. Even more so when a dude tried to pull her off but when she'd refused to detach herself from Stiles, he just shrugged, went behind him and started kissing and sucking along the other side of his neck.

And ok, Stiles wasn't exactly the most sexually active kid in the neighborhood. Alright, so he was probably like the _last_ on the list, but he could definitely get used to this.

_The girl? The guy? Or the kissing? _His mind supplied.

And truthfully, he didn't know and he didn't really care as he finally got some well-earned special attention –_that wasn't from himself_.

But naturally, like everything in Stiles' now supernatural surrounded life, the moment hadn't lasted long. Because certainly, it couldn't have been anyone but a werewolf that hauled the two people off of his neck, _off of him_.

"What the fuck-" he heard the guy exclaim before he heard a thump, which he guessed meant the guy had been throw unceremoniously to the ground.

The girl had let out no more than a surprised squeak and then landed on top of the guy. She looked a little bewildered, although, Stiles thought, that could've been because of the alcohol in her system.

"Yo man, tell your boyfriend to chill the fuck out," was all Stiles heard as he himself was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and had his ass dragged towards the door.

"What in the everlasting name of fuck- Let me go- I swear to god I will end you." Stiles spat, his arms and legs flailed around as he tried to grab onto something or someone.

Not that it mattered, his alcohol impaired strength was nothing compared to a werewolf's. And as he was dragged outside onto the front lawn, around the corner of the house and then up a small hill in the side yard, the grip on his shirt had finally let go.

Now, Stiles wasn't usually, unnaturally, gifted with super skills and balance, but with the alcohol that buzzed through his system (unfortunately starting to wear off), he wasn't even embarrassed at his less-than-graceful fall onto the grass.

He sat up with a grunt and just glared. Glared at furious eyes that glared right back at him.

"Thank you Derek, ever the life-ruiner you are." Stiles was absolutely livid. His night had been going well enough and he just started to get to the good stuff when this asshole had to intervene.

Derek just continued to glare at Stiles.

"Silence. Of course. The only thing you ever have to offer is silence. So, alright you truckfuck, what do you even want?" When Stiles noticed Derek still wasn't answering, he took it as an invitation to keep on his tantrum. "Did you misplace one of your pups? Want tips on how to keep your fangs pearly white? Oh no, wait, let me guess, you broke a claw. Well sorry, but Stiles' ask box is closed for the night because in case you hadn't noticed, there's a party," he stopped and forcefully gestured to Lydia's house, "right over there that I was enjoying. And I don't need to go into the New Year by sitting out here against my will with a brooding werewolf who won't speak." He finished.

His breath came quick and heavy and he was pretty positive that the alcohol was all gone from his system now. _Dammit._

"Why did you come to this party?" Derek asked after what seemed like a century of silence.

* * *

**A/N: **Annnnnd cue Derek. Chapter 5 will be out in like 4 hours since I'm heading out for supper and don't know when I'll be back home.


	5. Spoiled by the Supernatural

**A/N: **Oh my god I am so sorry this update is coming in so late. I meant to upload it before I left but I guess I forgot to click something and I came home horrified to see it hadn't gone through. Sorry sorry sorry, here you are at last!

* * *

Stiles just stared at him and when he just opened and closed his mouth a few times without any words coming out, Derek huffed and tried again.

"I- What? Why? _Why?_" Stiles stuttered before he could get any actual sentences out. "Earth to Derek, it's New Year's Eve and traditionally, people do go to parties. But I forgot who I was talking to. I'm sure your New Year's Eve plans usually consist of lurking around high schools in the shadowy depths of the forest. Which by the way, not healthy." Stiles tried to stand up, but when he felt all of the blood in his system surge to his head and make him dizzy, he settled to pass it off as him just trying to get comfortable and sat back down.

"I know it's New Year's Eve Stiles and contrary to your belief, I am aware most people attend parties." Derek muttered and looked every bit exasperated like he always was when interacting with Stiles.

"I'm assuming by 'most people', you're excluding me. Which sure hey, why not, let's exclude the 147 pound, pale skinned and fragile boned kid from the norm." Stiles grumbled. He crossed his arms and hunched over in what he assumed must look like the most childish position ever.

"I'm not excluding you, it's just- who did you come with?" Derek asked and whoa, Derek actually spoke in full sentences, not in threats or monosyllabic words.

"I… I came with Scott?" It came out like a question even though Stiles didn't mean it to. Or maybe he did, because he didn't see how that was even relevant.

"Well, Stiles," Derek begins and sounded amused but it didn't show on his face, "let me explain to you another common idea of New Year's Eve. Yes, people go to parties, but they usually go _with someone_."

What? Oh wait-

_OHHHHHH._

"If you're referring to a date then _ew, no,_ Scott definitely wasn't my date." He stopped and thought about what that meant before he added, "Meaning, I guess I didn't come with one either." And wow that made Stiles feel even more alarmingly single than he already was. Then he remembered precisely what he had been doing, or rather what had been happening to him, before Derek came in. "Um, inquiring minds would like to know why exactly you ruined my chances with that girl back there?" He asked, then added, "Or with that guy?" Because hey, he wasn't picky.

And then he caught himself and his breath kind of stopped because he really couldn't believe he had just asked Derek why he practically peeled people off of him. More importantly, he wasn't sure he even wanted to hear the answer.

But if Derek noticed his sudden stiff posture or shortness of breath, he didn't say anything. He cocked an eyebrow though.

"I did it because I didn't know who they were," Derek supplied.

"-Neither did I, but so wha-"

"And I didn't know their intentions,"

"As if it wasn't clear from what they were doing what their intentions were." Stiles snorted. Derek continued to talk as if Stiles hadn't. Damn, a lot of people did that lately.

"And not only were they under the influence of alcohol, but you were too,"

"Hey I wasn't that drunk! By the time you hauled my ass out, the effect was almost entirely gone-!" Stiles interjected and tried to defend himself. He totally knew what he had been doing. Sort of.

"And as much as you seem to think I have it out for you or that you can't trust me, I was just trying to protect you." Derek finished, his shoulders sagging a little as he looked away. He looked younger, sheepish at admitting it. Stiles almost thought he was going to look down at his shoes and kick the dirt, but that would've been way too cliché.

"So you thought that you were protecting me by ruining any chance I've ever had of getting laid, on New Year's Eve, by either gender, _by picking me up by my shirt collar and drag me to some excluded patch of a grassy ass hill_?"Stiles concluded, somewhat out of breath because what kind of reasoning did this guy even follow?

Derek, as always, just stared at him.

"Yes." And again, with the monosyllabic answers. Alright then.

"Well, thanks but no thanks, I think I was managing quite well on my own and I didn't need protecting." Stiles tried to say, but towards the end of his sentence, a voice from inside yelled, "Ten minutes til midnight!"

Stiles groaned in frustration.

"Like I said, I _was_ managing, past tense. With ten minutes left, I'm sure there's not a person in that house that hasn't coupled off. And so once again, that leaves Stiles as the odd man out to suffer on his own. Might as well head home, no point in staying here anymore." He stood up this time and managed not to wobble on the spot. The alcohol was completely gone yes, but he still felt a little out of it. He was good enough to drive though and he started down the hill towards his jeep.

He didn't even care how Scott got home.

* * *

**A/N: **I always feel bad when Stiles gets the short end of the stick in the show, but I suppose that's the price to pay for being the comedic relief...


	6. T-Minus Ten Minutes

**A/N: **This fic isn't even all published and I'm itching to write another one! Hmm, decisions decisions. Anyways, next chapter, sorry again for the mid-day update, I refuse to get up in the morning...

* * *

"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?" Came Derek's voice from the top of the hill.

Stiles kind of stopped and turned on the spot. Derek continued a conversation? No, Derek started a conversation? And said conversation started with a question, not a grunt or a threat, an actual question.

"Um well, when feeling particularly dejected yes, Stiles tends to do such things. Sue me." Stiles retorted.

He stood there for a few more seconds in silence and wondered if Derek was going to add anything else. When he didn't and the silence started to get a little awkward, Stiles turned to leave once again.

"Why are you going home?" Derek's voice sounded again.

Ok Stiles was really surprised now. Two questions within a minute, both about Stiles and not about something supernatural or werewolf-y or anything.

"Like I said before, ten minutes until midnight-"

"Nine," Derek corrected. Stiles waved off his interruption.

"Regardless. The whole point of New Year's Eve is to get drunk, hook up and well, do whatever the hell else from there. But the coupling off started like, right when the party started too, so there's literally no one left in that house for me by now." He looked at the house with an almost sad expression.

"So you wanted to spend New Year's Eve being intimate with someone you don't even know while being drunk and not remembering any of it tomorrow morning?" Stiles turned to look at him. He looked at the house, confusion on his face rather than sadness.

And the way Derek said it, ok Stiles could see how that didn't sound like the ideal way of celebrating the New Year.

"When you say it like that, of course it doesn't sound as fun as it's intended to be." Stiles muttered and shockingly, had walked his way back up the hill to where he had previously been sitting. "It's just meant to be a night of celebration and having a good time, forgetting any problems for the night and to just enjoy things as they come to you. But of course, my problems seem to consist of irritable werewolves who follow me."

"Is that what you think is the best way to celebrate New Year's Eve?" Derek asked and, wait, was he incredulous? "Don't you think it would be a lot more fun and worthwhile to spend New Year's Eve with friends or a loved one, talking about the year that passed and all the things that happened?"

Stiles mind short-circuited for a second as he tried to think of how to answer that.

When he finally recovered- and he did _not _do a full body shudder as his brain literally rebooted- he realized he stared at Derek the whole time.

"W-well, it," He tried, blushed and then cleared his throat, "When did you turn into a big cuddly wereteddy? Leaking your emotions and feelings all over the place. Geez dude, I mean, sure your idea sounds great if it was actually realistic." He stammered.

"How isn't it realistic?" Derek looked like he honestly couldn't think of any way he was wrong.

"News flash, it's not like I have very many friends to spare who aren't in a relationship you know. Scott's got Allison, Lydia's got Jackson and you know what I've got? My right hand." _Uhh, wait that's not-_, he blushed again. His brain-to-mouth filter was usually terrible, but it was extremely so when he was frustrated. "I'm literally the only single person in the group, do you know how hard that is? I'm alone, all the time. I have to deal with Scott's stupidity and his goo-goo eyes over Allison, I have to watch the girl I thought I loved be with another guy and on top of all that, I have to put up with Leather Jacket," he gestured towards Derek, "and his Accessories. And the cherry on top is that I'm single." He concluded and it felt like he both lifted a weight off of his chest and added another one on at the same time.

"Five minutes!" They heard from inside.

Stiles started to laugh and he wondered if by the way Derek looked at him, if he looked crazy. He probably did, what with still laughing, he pointed towards the house and then at the sky. _I should just give up on life, nothing's ever going to be right._

"And would you look at that, five minutes until Stiles Stilinski has spent another year single. Someone should bake me a cake for such an accomplishment. It takes a lot more effort than it looks to keep people off of this sweet ass you know." He sat back down on the grass.

To his surprise, Derek sat down beside him. Although unsurprisingly, he remained silent.

* * *

**A/N: **And again, poor Stiles getting the short end of the stick... Chapter 6 comes to you later today!


	7. Night of Revelations

**A/N: **The fic is almost done you guys, one more chapter after this one. It's kind of sad in a way that it's close to ending, but I guess it's more motivation to write another one! Here we are then, chapter 7.

* * *

Stiles glanced at Derek, tried to size him up.

"What are you doing here Derek?" He asked without meaning to.

Derek started for a second before he composed himself, once again to become the brick wall devoid of emotion that he always was.

"What do you mean? I'm here to prot-"

"Yes, I know, you're 'here to protect us'", Stiles air quoted, doing a poor imitation of Derek's voice, "but I mean why aren't you somewhere else? Like doing all that stuff you said to me?" Surely Derek had other friends…. Right?

Almost seeming like he could read Stiles thoughts, he said, "I don't have very many friends, Stiles. Not because people are afraid of me or anything," he made a pointed look at Stiles, who whistled and pretended not to notice, "I just had a lot going on all the time so I never had time for any." He shrugged and that was the end of it.

Well, if would have been if he weren't talking with Stiles, who never let anyone finish a conversation if he wasn't done with it.

"And so here you are, Big Bad and Broody, spending your New Year's Eve night watching out for a pathetic group of hormonal-driven teenagers and talking to the one that you hate the most. Suddenly, my night seems a lot better in comparison." Stiles laughed, then quickly added, "No offence."

Derek laughed. Yes, Derek Hale _laughed. What in the name of Chri-_

"Stiles, why do you think that I hate you the most?" Derek asked and smiled, the laughing subsided but still played on his lips. _Now he was smiling, holy mother of shi- And he looks better smiling too._

_Wait- what?_

"Because it's true? You think I'm annoying, I'm a pain in the ass, I talk too much and-" He stopped at Derek's raised hand. Actually, he might have flinched upon thinking Derek was going to knock him out. Either way, he shut up.

"Obviously all of that's true, but I don't _hate _you. In fact, all things considered and if we must use the word 'hate', I hate you the least." Derek looked back at the house.

"Three minutes!"

"What? You- You _like_ me?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"No Stiles, I don't like anyone. I just hate people on different levels." Derek retorted with an eye roll.

"Riiiiiight. Look, I know you put on this angered front like you think you're the most dangerous thing in this town-" Derek flashed his elongated fangs and Stiles may have squeaked, but he'll argue with anyone and say that he didn't, "Ok maybe you are, but dude, don't try and hide the fact that under all those sour faces, leather, hair products and well defined muscle-" _what the hell Stiles, _Derek cocked an eyebrow in his direction, "-you're just a big softie who actually likes people!" Stiles beamed. What a night for revelations! Maybe he should be happy that Derek dragged him out here.

Said Derek grumbled next to him. Not a growl per se, Stiles didn't understand why people said Derek growled. Unless he was wolfing out, he never growled, that would just be weird.

"Aren't there supposed to be fireworks at these things?" Derek asked and left Stiles' statements ignored. He chuckled and leaned back to support himself on his elbows on the grass. It was cute- _no, funny, it was funny_- how grumpy Derek sounded that there weren't fireworks right now.

"That's only at midnight Eyebrow McFurryson, it's still a couple of minutes too early." Stiles clapped him on the back and between the confused look on Derek's face from being called one of Stiles' many nicknames and the contact, Derek looked very taken aback.

"Two minutes!"

"Yup, fireworks, cheering, clapping, kissing," he waved his hand in the air, motioned to nothing in particular before it settled back on the grass, "all the stuff that Stiles misses out on happens at midnight."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Why are you so caught up in all of the stereotypical stuff for New Year's?" Derek looked at him and he looked… well he looked calm, content with Stiles' company. It was the most relaxed Stiles had seen him.

"I'm not," Stiles began but realized that wasn't true, "Ok, maybe I am."

Another short moment of silence.

"You know you're not alone, right Stiles?" Derek asked and if that wasn't the softest expression to have ever crossed Derek's face, Stiles wasn't sure what was.

"Ya, figuratively with friends I'm not. But let's face it, if given the choice to pair off, Scott would choose Allison- over me- and Lydia would choose Jackson- over me." He pointed to the house, where both said couples are living out their stereotypical New Year's Eve. "Prime example down there in that house, clearly." He huffed.

Derek looked at Stiles, back at the house and then back at Stiles.

"Well, it's a prime example out here too, isn't it?" He said.

And Stiles was pretty sure if he had been standing, that he would've fallen over.

* * *

**A/N: **Derek sure has ways of surprising people, doesn't he? You'll have to wait until tomorrow night-ish to find out how it ends!


	8. 3, 2, 1

**A/N: **Alright you guys, this is it, it's finally time for the last chapter to be put up. I'm kind of sad, I mean it always hurts when you reach the last page of a book and have to close it, feels the same for posting the last chapter in a fic. I'll just go sob in a corner, happy reading!

* * *

"One minute!"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Stiles stuttered, because Derek hadn't just, _what did he even say?_

"Well, you said Scott would pick Allison and Lydia would pick Jackson. And if I honestly had the choice of any of you, I'd pick _you_." There was nothing more in Derek's expression that Stiles could find other than sincerity.

"Ok…" Stiles started slowly, "But think of it this way, if we were all in danger, which hey we usually are on a daily basis, Scott's instincts would make him save Allison first and Jackson would save Lydia first and-"

"And I would save _you_ first." Derek finished.

"Thirty seconds!"

Stiles just sat there, mouth gaping open like a fish because no way did Derek just say that.

"Yes I did, or do I need to say it again?" _Shit_, curse his mouth for speaking without his mind's consent!

"N-no it's just I hadn't- I didn't expect," he wracked his brain for the right words, "my mind is still convinced that you hate me." He shrugged this time and just stayed glued to where he was.

This time, Derek shook his head and the infamous scowl was back on his face. He stared at the house so hard, Stiles thought that a nuclear explosion might just be set off inside it.

"I didn't mean it personally Derek, it's just hard to believe you, even after everything you've said, you who pushes me into walls or smacks my head into steering wheels, would actually save me first out of everyone. And that you don't hate me." And that was really the only explanation Stiles could offer and it was the truth.

"Twenty seconds!"

"Are you really that stubborn, Stiles? You can't just accept a simple fact?" Crap, Derek was angry.

Stiles had to put his hands up in defense, just to make sure that Derek knew he didn't mean it as a challenge or anything.

"Hey, I can accept a simple fact just fine, it's the reasoning behind said fact that my brain has difficulty grasping." No truer words have ever been spoken. Stiles lived and breathed information. You could tell him the sky was blue and he'd accept it but be restless until he knew how and why.

Derek sighed, a long, heavy sigh filled with so many emotions and thoughts and things that just constantly bothered Derek.

"Stiles…"

"Ten!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Nine!"

"If you want to know why –eight– then fine, I like you and worry about you –seven– I hate it when you get hurt –six– or that you have to lie to your dad –five– but I love how you're always willing to help –four– even if it's not the smartest thing to do –three."

"Derek-"

"Two!"

And right before that last number was sung out from inside Lydia's house, Stiles swore he could feel himself being dragged closer to Derek by some magnetic force. It sounded very soap-opera-ish and sue him, but that was really what it felt like.

But as they closed the remaining space between them -he could hear Erica yell "_finally!_" from the house, he'd have to ask about that later- that was when Stiles finally believed that Derek meant all those things. That he really did care for him. And, if Stiles was being honest with himself, he kind of cared for Derek too. Though for the time being he would argue up and down that he was still nothing but a surly, grouchy, _extremely good-looking _werewolf who crept in the shadows.

"One!"

The kiss was warm and feather light. Stiles hadn't really expected it to be so, but he hadn't expected it to be much more than that either. He didn't care, he was happy and he couldn't give a damn at the moment.

"Happy New Year's Stiles." Derek told him softly and Stiles felt the cool air of the words dancing on his lips. He smiled at that, just as the fireworks started to go off –_yeah, fireworks in my heart too- _and pressed his lips to Derek's for another kiss, a little more firm this time.

And they stayed like that, in each other's company. They exchanged soft kisses here and there because they could and watched the fireworks (Stiles somewhat more animatedly). It was the happiest New Year's for Stiles in a long time and he had a feeling the same went for Derek.

He snuck another side-glance at Derek, who turned and looked softly at Stiles. And what with all the emotions and that one look, Stiles said,

"Best. New Year's. _Ever_."

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: **And it's done! That's all she wrote. Did you see what I did there towards the end? I put the title in the text, eheheh I'm such a sneaky bastard (not lmao). Thanks to everyone who faved and followed the story. And hey thanks to anyone who didn't fave or follow or review but still took the time to read this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy New Year to all of you and all the best in 2013!

Alpha out! xx


End file.
